1 ou 2 ?
by kawaiitsuki
Summary: takouji e koukuya ou como alguns costumam chamar 'takouichi' e talvez koukou


Esse primeiro capitulo enfatiza mais o Takuya, mas não vai ser assim em todos, vai ser um ''revezamento'' entre Takuya, Kouji e Kouichi.

lengendas:

_itálico _ pensamentos

«»«» mudança de cena

**1 OU 2 ?**

Cap. 1 - Sentimentos

Takuya estava em seu quarto olhando um álbum com as fotos de uma viagem que tinha feito nas férias junto com Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei, Izumi e Tomoki. Folheava o álbum até que parou numa foto, e ficou admirando-la

- _Eles são tão bonitos_- Pensou Takuya, e em seguida sacudiu a cabeça - Por que eu não consigo para de pensar neles!

Deixou o álbum de lado e foi dormir. Na foto que Takuya observava estavam apenas Kouji e Kouichi, os dois estavam sentados na areia construindo um castelo e pelo visto a foto tinha sido tirada de surpresa pois eles não pareciam saber que estavam sendo fotografados.

De manhã Takuya acordou, olhou mais uma vez a foto, fechou e guardou o álbum, se trocou tomou café-da-manhã e saiu.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»««»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

Izumi,Junpei e Tomoki estavam num parque conversando

- Por que eles não chegam logo? - Reclamou Junpei

- Calma, nós combinamos de nos encontrar as 10:00 e ainda são 9:50, eles já devem chegar

- Oi gente! - Kouji tinha acabado de chegar

- Oi!- Disseram os três juntos

- O Kouichi não tá com você? Achei que vocês se encontrariam antes de virem pra cá...

- Na verdade, eu ia até a casa dele visitar minha mãe, mas eu pensei melhor e decidi que vou a noite assim eu já durmo lá

- Hum...

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Takuya olha o relógio que marcava 9:56.

- _Vou chegar em cima da hora_

- Takuya! - Uma voz chamou de longe

Takuya se virou e viu que era Kouichi, este se apressou até seu amigo

- Achei que já estivesse com os outros...

- Eu gosto de dormir bastante no fim de semana, mas você não me parece do tipo que gosta de dormir muito..

- Mas eu moro em outra cidade! Esqueceu?

- Ah é... - Disse Takuya pondo a mão por detrás da cabeça

- Vamos, os outros devem estar esperando...- Disse Kouichi sorrindo

- _Como o sorriso dele é lindo..._

Em poucos minutos Takuya e Kouichi já estavam no parque se dirigindo ao local onde estavam seus amigos

- Por que demoraram tanto? - Reclamou Junpei

- Ah Junpei... eles só se atrasaram 4 minutos não seja chato! - Disse Izumi

- Bom, e onde agente vai? - Perguntou Kouji indo para o lado do seu irmão

- Que tal um parque de diversões ? - Sugeriu Tomoki

- É uma boa idéia! - Disse Takuya

- Eu também acho - Disse Kouichi

Kouji vendo que Kouichi gostou da idéia decidiu aceitar também, Kouji não era muito fã de parques de diversões antes, porque ficava triste ao ver todas as pessoas se divertindo com seus amigos e ele sozinho, mas agora com Kouichi e seu amigos ele sabia que ai ser bem diferente das outras vezes

- Então vamos logo! - Falou Izumi muito animada

- O que estamos esperando? - disse Junpei vendo a animação de Izumi

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»«»«»

No parque de diversões...

- Eu quero ir na montanha russa!- Era a primeira vez que Tomoki iria em uma já que antes não tinha altura o suficiente

- Tudo bem, então vamos primeiro na montanha russa - Vendo a empolgarão de Tomoki, Takuya logo apoiou a idéia

- Eu vou com a Izumi - Avisou Junpei

- Você vem comigo Takuya?

- Uhum

Vendo que Kouji não estava animado(pelo menos não como uma pessoa que está num parque de diversões deveria estar) Kouichi pegou Kouji pela mão e o puxou para a fila

- Kouichi?

- Montanha russa é legal - Foi o que disse o gêmeo mais velho dando um sorriso, Kouji retribuiu o sorriso

Eles andaram em vários brinquedos, quase sempre com esses mesmos pares , mas as vezes trocavam. Almoçaram, e brincaram em mais brinquedos, até que param e descansaram um pouco

- Eu quero algodão doce - Disse o mais pequeno do grupo

- Agora que você falou.. - Disse Junpei passando a mão na barriga

- Por que vocês gostam tanto de algodão doce?

- Porque é muito gosto!- Disse Izumi e todos os outros concordaram -Mas eu tô cansada demais pra ir comprar...

- Eu vou comprar - Kouichi se ofereceu - Vem comigo Takuya?

- Claro! _como poderia recusar um pedido seu! principalmente quando você da um sorriso tão lindo_- com esse pensamento Takuya seguiu Kouichi

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»«»»«»«»«»

Na barraquinha de algodão doce...

- Queremos seis por favor - Pediu Kouichi

- De que cor?

- Quais tem? - Quis saber Takuya

- Branco, amarelo, azul e rosa

- Eu vou quer dois amarelos um pra mim e outro pro Tomoki, um rosa pra Izumi e um branco pro Junpei

- A cor preferida do Kouji é azul e acho que eu vou querer um da mesma cor!

A moça os entregou e eles foram se encontrar com seus amigos

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

- Que delicia! - Tomoki deu uma enorme mordida na bola de açúcar colorida

- É mesmo! - Izumi e Junpei já tinham comido quase a metade dos seus

Kouichi e Kouji, principalmente o último, eram os que comiam mais tranqüilamente

- _Como eles estão lindos e inocentes assim_ - Takuya observava atentamente os gêmeos comendo

- Takuya! - Tomoki tentava chamar sua atenção- Takuya!

- TAKUYA ACORDA! - Vendo que Tomoki não estava tendo sucesso Izumi o ajudou

- Não grita Izumi!

- Em que estava pensando? - Izumi estava curiosa

Takuya ficou meio tenso e olhou disfarçadamente a sua volta procurando uma desculpa

- É que nós ainda não fomos na roda gigante

- É mesmo!- Izumi concordou olhando o brinquedo - Bom, eu já fui em algum brinquedo com todos, exceto com o Kouichi - Izumi se colocou ao lado dele

- E eu ainda não foi em nenhum com e Junpei! - Disse Tomoki depois de pensar um pouco

- _Eu vou na roda gigante com o Kouji, que sorte!_ - vamos logo! - Takuya empurrava seus amigos pra fila

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»««»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Na roda gigante...

Takuya estava sentado em frente ao Kouji o qual olhava a paisagem pelo vidro

_- ele está sempre com esse ar misterioso... queria saber o que está pensando_

Kouji se virou e viu que Takuya o olhava de um maneira estranha

- Que foi Takuya?

- Ah... não e nada. As coisas parecem bem mais pequenas daqui não é?

- É... _porque ele tá mudando de assunto?_

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

A roda gigante parou e todos desceram

- Já está anoitecendo - Kouichi observava o por-do-sol

- É melhor irmos!- Kouji também se pôs a olhar o por-do-sol

- Por que a presa? Podemos ficar mais um pouco - Tomoki adorava andar nos brinquedos e apesar de já estar um pouco cansado seguia muito animado

- Se vocês quiserem fiquem mais um pouco - Disse Kouji- Mas eu e o Kouichi vamos indo pois já faz muito tempo que eu não visito minha mãe e quero passar um tempo com ela

- Bom na verdade eu também já vou - Disse Junpei olhando para o seu estômago - O jantar lá em casa já deve estar quase pronto

- Nesse caso e melhor irmos pra casa também Tomoki.. e além disso sua pode ficar preocupada com você

- Tá bom - Tomoki ficou um pouco decepcionado mais Izumi tinha razão

- eu já vou indo, tchau ! - Junpei foi em direção a saída do parque

- Eu também, a gente se vê! - Izumi também foi na mesma direção que Junpei

- Espera Izumi!- Tomoki tentava alcançar sua amiga - Tchau! - Ele estava acenado do longe

- _Eu estou sozinho com eles não posso desperdiçar esse momento.._

- Bom, estamos indo. Tchau Takuya - Disse Kouichi se virando em direção a saída

- Espera! - Os gêmeos se viraram em direção seu amigo - _o que eu falo agora?_ É... ah Kouichi no caminho da sua casa abriu uma nova sorveteria não é?

- É. Por que? _porque ele está perguntando isso agora?_ - Kouichi esperava uma resposta e Kouji também

- Por que! Porque tá muito calor! E eu tava pensando em tomar um sorvete!

- Tudo bem então vem com a gente..- disse Kouji ainda achando essa repentina vontade de tomar sorvete muito estranha

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

- É aqui Takuya! - Disse Kouichi parando em frente a sorveteria

- Ah..- Takuya olhou para o lugar - _Já chagamos? Não pode ser! Eu quero ficar mais tempo com eles!_

- Tchau - Os gêmeos se despediram já indo embora

- KOUJI! KOUICHI! - Os dois olharam - _E agora.. Pensa Takuya, pensa!_ - Vocês não vão tomar sorvete?

- Não Takuya, a mamãe está esperando a gente - Disse Kouichi

- Mas tá tanto calor! E além disso é só um sorvete não vai demorar tanto tempo

- Takuya...- Kouji queria dizer algo que fizesse Takuya parar de insistir mas não sabia o que falar

- Vamos! Vocês vão me deixar tomando sorvete sozinho?- Takuya pois uma cara de cachorro abandonado

- Bom, é só um sorvete e minha casa e só a uma quadra daqui...- O argumento de Kouichi foi o suficiente para convencer Kouji

- Tudo bem, estou com muito calor mesmo... mas depois vamos direto pra casa

- Obrigado!

----------------

- O que vocês vão querer?

- Eu quero um sunday duplo de morango!- Takuya pediu entusiasmando

- E nós um sunday triplo de chocolate, com duas colheres por favor!

A garçonete se retirou e uns minutos depois voltou com o pedido. Takuya começou a tomar seu sunday como se tivesse acabado de voltar do deserto, Kouji e Kouichi comiam o deles calmamente. Takuya logo terminou e começou a admirar os gêmeos que ainda estavam estavam na metade.

-_ Kouji nunca gostou muito de doces_ - Kouji comia mais devagar que Kouichi e em menos quantidade - _Pelo menos agora com o Kouichi ele se dispõe a comer um pouco, mas acho que la no fundo ele adora doces, só não gosta de admitir para não parecer criança..._

Nem Kouji nem Kouichi notavam o jeito como Takuya olhava pra eles

- _Como eu queria poder eu mesmo dar o sorvete na boquinha deles! droga eu tô pensando?_ - Os sentimentos de Takuya em relação aos gêmeos era cada vez mais forte _- Não posso mais continuar assim... Eu ..eu vou me declarar! Eu tenho que conquistar um deles...! Está decidido ou Kouji ou Kouichi vai ser meu namorado!_

Continua...

Eu não sei se vocês repararam mas, nas falas tem muitos ''tá'' no lugar de ''está'' e coisas do tipo.. bom na verdade eu fiz isso de propósito, é que eu acho que a fanfic fica mais real se eu colocar falas do mesmo jeito que nós costumamos falar. Quanto ao proximo capitulo eu já tenho ele pronto na minha cabeça só falta passar para o computador, mas na verdade ultimamente eu não estou com muita vontade de escrever então o próximo capitulo vai demorar... Mas quanto mais reviews vocês deixarem mais eu me animo e mais rápido eu atualizo então **DEIXEM REVIEWS!**


End file.
